


Ficlet Collection

by totallyrhettro



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Art, BDSM Scene, Bathtubs, Best Friends, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Camping, Chains, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Good Mythical Morning - Freeform, Happy Ending, Happy endings guaranteed, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Merman Rhett, Multiple Endings, Nightmares, Pet Names, Physical Therapy, Prompt Fill, Secrets, Serial Killers, Sharing a Room, Singing, Sith, Sith Code, Stars, Touching, Tumblr Prompt, Will add more later if I write more ficlets, Winter, YouTube, merfolk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyrhettro/pseuds/totallyrhettro
Summary: A collection of all the ficlets that are too small to be their own stories.Some are from prompts, others are just random things from my head.WARNING: the ficlets contained within vary in rating from General Audiences to Explicit. You have been warned.





	1. GMM #1000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet about Rhett and Link doing something special for their 1000th episode.

Rhett to camera: “Ok, since it’s the 1000th episode and you mythical beasts have been asking for it, _FOREVER_ -”

Link: “We read the comments, on youtube and twitter. We hear you guys!”

Rhett: “Link and I are going to kiss, on camera, just once.” 

Link: “Because we love you, and this is what you want.”

Rhett: “Don’t get used to this, it’s just this once, ok?”

They turn to each other. Link puts on his peculiarly perfect peanut butter and peppermint lip balm and Rhett, nervously, runs his fingers over the top of his hair. 

Rhett to Link: “Yeah, glob that on there, make a nice barrier for me.”

Link to Rhett: “Don’t make this more awkward, this is weird enough.”

Link offers lip balm to Rhett, but he waves it away. He wants to get this over with already.

Rhett: “You ready?”

Link: “Yes.”

They scoot their chairs closer, lean in and finally, ever so gently, they pressed their lips together.

It’s very chaste, at first, even comical as their lips are puckered out in an exaggerated fashion. There are some giggles, mostly from Link, but also from Rhett. The crew is stifling laughter in the background. Then, they press closer. It’s instinctual, unintentional, unplanned. Rhett opens his mouth very _very_ slightly, unthinking, just feeling. Link’s lips slide right into place, like they were meant to be their, like they belonged along either side of Rhett’s upper lip. They can’t hear the crew anymore, but only because they no longer care. There is no crew, no studio, no camera. There is only them and the kiss.

Link feets his breath catch. Rhett feels his heart stop. 

Someone in the back drops something, a pen maybe. Reality snaps right back and the two men pull away. There is a tiniest of split seconds as they look at one another, both of their eyes dilated way more than they should be. Then they turn back to the camera. Rhett lets out a bolstered laugh but only Link can tell it’s fake. He puts on a crooked grin and shakes his head. 

Link to camera: “Well, I hope you’re happy beasts. We are  _never_ doing _that_ again _.”_

Rhett to camera: _“Never.”_

Rhett is rubbing his hands on the desk, not looking up, still chuckling quietly. 

Link takes over, pulling in the mythical wheel to end the show as he reminds the audience to subscribe for more and click through to good mythical more. Rhett isn’t listening very closely, trying to clear strange, new thoughts out of his head. After Link reads the wheel ending, something very innocuous, both he and Rhett look back to each other. To everyone else, things look normal, but as they lock eyes, they both know something is different. 

Rhett to himself: ‘ _oh no’_

Link to himself: ‘ _shit.’_


	2. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: R&L in their early teens. Link gets hurt, and Rhett jokingly asks if he wants him to kiss it to make it feel better. Link kisses him and then says "There. It feels much better."

Rhett and Link are exploring an old abandoned house like they used to. This is not a safe activity and I wouldn’t be surprised to learn if one or both of them has been injured doing this.

Maybe Link, the klutzier one, skins his knee. I don’t mean to say that he is the less manly, as I don’t believe that, but mayhaps he sheds a tear or two at this injury and Rhett starts making fun of him. 

“Want me to kiss it and make it better, baby?”

Not wanting to be teased, Link takes this turn of phrase (including the word baby) and flips it on his head. 

“I do, in fact,” he says. Not expecting that response, Rhett bends down to oblige and when he is close enough, Link grabs him, pulls him close, and lays a nice fat kiss on his patchy-bearded lips.

“Feels much better. Thanks, baby.”

Rhett is quite dazed afterwards, but he’s learned his lesson about teasing Link. Plus, he realizes that he likes kissing Link.

The End


	3. Link Has Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little story inspired by some wonderful fanart

Link handed the coffee cup to his mother before sitting down in the armchair across from her and her husband. He never really considered Louis to be his father, or even his step-father. He and Sue, Link’s mother, had gotten married after Link had graduated from college so to him Louis was just always ‘my mom’s husband’. Still, he was a pleasant fellow, and he sure seemed to make Sue happy.  


“When are you going to find a nice girl and settle down, Link?” Sue was asking. “Surely there are some lovely girls at the aquarium where you work?”

“I don't need to find a girlfriend, mom.” Link replied. He felt like he'd said that a hundred times over last few years, ever since he left N.C. State. “I'm happy just focusing on my job.”

“How is work?” Louis wondered. “Discover any new species?” 

‘Oh, just one.’ 

“It's not all about discovering new species. It's also about learning more about the species we already know. For example, did you know some sharks can actually maintain a higher body temperature than their environment?”

“Warm-blooded sharks?” Louis interjected.

“Not exactly. They employ a system called ‘rete mirabile’. It's an arrangement of-” As Link was talking about the fascinating world of lamnidae, they all heard a noise, like something large landing on the floor. It was coming from upstairs. 

“What on earth was that?” Sue wondered. Link didn't reply right away, scared of what the answer might be. He swallowed, nervously. “Is there someone upstairs?”

“No, uh, it m-must be a raccoon.” Both Sue and her husband gave Link a confused look. “They get in, once in awhile, um, through the attic. Excuse me.” Trying to not look like he was making a mad dash, Link headed up the stairs as quickly as he could. He heard a large splash as he rounded the corner to the master bathroom. There was water leaking out under the door, seeping into the bedroom carpet, and he groaned at the sight. 

When he opened the door, his jaw dropped. The entire floor was soaked and littered with bottles and things from under the cabinet. The faucet on the tub was on, running at near-full blast and sitting in the tub, with an innocent grin on his face, was a merman. He waved as Link crossed the room.

“What did you do?” Link shout-whispered. 

“I got bored so I looked through your wall containers,” the merman stated. “What's this for?” He held up a small, brown lufa.

“For cleaning your body,” Link sighed before opening the hall closet. He grabbed all the towels he could carry and dumped them all, one by one onto the floor.

“It tickles,” the merman giggled, running the lufa over his long, emerald tail. Kneeling down by the edge of tub, the brunet folded his arms and bent down so he was eye to eye with the green-haired creature.

“I'm sorry you're bored, Rhett, but you have to keep quiet. If Mom and Louis find out you're here…” He trailed off. If anyone found out Rhett was here, it would have dire consequences. For both of them. The merman seemed unphased. He looked up into Link's blue eyes and felt only contentment. He didn’t understand why his beautiful human was so worried. “What am I going to do with you?” Link lowered his head, dejectedly.

The merman didn’t like seeing his new friend so sad. Looking around his mess of things collected from the bathroom, he found one of his favorites. It was a little yellow duck. Picking it up, he set it on top of Link’s head, hoping to cheer him up. Feeling the small weight on his hair, Link looked up only to see the sweetest smile looking back at him. Rhett looked so precious, with soap bubbles in his hair and beard and he was genuinely trying to cheer Link up. 

“You’re a troublemaker, you know that?” Link asked, after a moment.

“You have a bird on your head,” Rhett commented.

“Thanks,” his friend chuckled, taking the rubber ducky off his head. “I have to go back downstairs before Mom comes up to find out if I got killed by a raccoon.”

“What’s a raccoon?” Link didn’t answer but shut off the running water. The tub was almost back to full again.

“I’ll tell you later now please... Keep it down?” he handed the bath toy to the merman who held it close to his chest.

“Sure thing, beautiful human.”

“Link,” the human reminded him. “Just call me Link.”

****

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	4. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine that, instead of blood making Link feel faint, he loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood talk. Some blood play, but it’s not the focus

From a very young age he was fascinated by its color and texture. As a child he broke open scabs, chewing on them until they bled and he could taste the glorious liquid on his tongue. When he became a teenager he experimented with cutting himself, not to feel pain, or as a cry for help. It was the blood. He couldn’t get enough of it. His parents were understandably worried and they took him to see someone, but he wasn’t depressed or sad. He learned to hide his passion from the world, his oddity, his quirk. That’s all it was, he figured. Link was not like the other children, true, but he was not a bad kid. He was just different. 

‘ _If only I could find someone who understands_.’

He even hid his obsession from his friend, Rhett. He couldn’t let anyone see who he really was inside and for years no one did. Rhett didn’t say a word when Link mindlessly picked at his own skin. He didn’t question when Link never cried out if he got hurt, when his clumsy nature got him cut or scratched. Didn’t speak up when Link stared strangely at the animals they dissected in high school, and the blood that pooled around. Link was his friend, his _best_ friend. Rhett was always at his side, silent and loyal.

They grew up together, worked together, started Good Mythical Morning together. Life was great and Link couldn’t have imagined doing it with anyone else but Rhett. His little habits calmed as an adult. He was better at hiding, better at keeping his passions in the shadows. He found others, men and women, who were like him. Blood play, they called it. He was hooked instantly, but he had to be careful. His family would’ve understand. His fans definitely wouldn’t. Not even his best friend would’ve understood. It wasn’t normal, they’d say. Not safe. Link didn’t care. He dove into this new world that he found, plunging into a nightlife of blood and sex. It wasn’t even really about the sex. It was always the blood.

But it wasn’t enough. No _one_ was enough. They didn’t understand him, not really. All they wanted was his body, for him to please them like they want to be pleased, but Link wasn’t like them. It wasn’t about pain and pleasure. It wasn’t about domination or sex. It was just the blood. It was beautiful and no one understood how he felt. He tried for such a long time to find someone, anyone, who was like him, but it seemed hopeless. Alone and dejected, he went back to his purely wholesome life, living in secret without a soul to join him in his joy.

He felt so alone, and restless, after so many nights without anything to feel his addiction. He contemplated cutting himself again, just so he can see that glorious red liquid again. He thought about harming small animals, but he had never been a brutal person. He would never harm an innocent soul like that. So he wasted away at home thinking about how empty it felt inside to be so very alone. He watched the news about the most recent serial killer who came to Los Angeles. Killing people without conscience, without mercy. Link knew he could have ended up like that, hurting those who didn’t deserve to be hurt. He didn’t want to be that. If anything he wished he knew a way to find the killer and hurt _him_ , take his blood and pool it all around until it made beautiful patterns on the floor. What bliss that would be.

It was late one night and he couldn’t sleep. The drive to do something rash surged through his body. He needed help. He couldn’t become like the merciless killer, he just couldn’t. There was only one person he could think of to help him and he was just a short drive away. Heading straight to Rhett’s house, Link forgot to even phone. He couldn’t think, all he knew was he needed his best friend with him. He didn’t knock. It was late and he didn’t want to bother him if he was asleep. Taking his spare key, he let himself in. It was dark inside, but there was light coming from under the basement door. Link didn’t pause, heading there immediately.

The normally sparse basement was lined with plastic, wall to wall, floor to ceiling. A stereo was playing Merle Haggard music, softly, nearby. A single light hung from the ceiling, illuminating the room. Parting a slit opening in the plastic, that cast a fog over the scene, he saw beyond. Rhett was there. He was not alone.

A man was tied down to a table, strapped down tight. He didn’t look conscious and his mouth was duct taped shut. He looked almost as pale as the sheets over him. Rhett stood over him, a scalpel in his right hand. He was wearing normal street clothes with a large apron over them and a pair of goggles over his eyes. There was blood on the man already and at first Link didn’t recognize him. Then it was obvious. It was the killer from the news. The serial killer of Los Angeles. Link gasped.

Rhett turned on the spot, dropping the knife from his hand. It clattered to the floor and Rhett didn’t bother to pick it up. He was in shock, staring at his best friend who shouldn’t have been there- why was Link here? What was he going to do? He pulled the goggles off of his head and tossed them aside, too. He was struggling to explain, but Link wasn’t listening. He was looking at Rhett’s bare arms: drenched in blood up to his elbows. It was… beautiful.

No reason. No forethought. Link snapped and rushed forward. Rhett raised his fists to defend himself but Link wasn’t attacking. He took Rhett’s face in his hands and mashed their mouths together. He could taste blood in Rhett’s beard, he could smell it in the air. It was wonderful. It was intoxicating. At first Rhett didn’t understand, but then he didn’t care. All he knew was Link wasn’t afraid of him, like he had always thought he’d be. He wasn’t repulsed, or freaked out. He was here, in his arms. Rhett held him close; the blood seeped into Link’s clothes. Rhett caressed Link’s face; it smeared on his skin. It just spurred him on.

When he finally broke away to breathe, Link took in the smiling face of his friend. He had never looked so handsome, though he had often gotten close.

“I had to,” Rhett began, now that he had been given another chance to explain. “I need the blood, and I didn’t want to hurt anyone innocent.”

“The blood?” Link asked, spreading another drop of the glorious red substance down Rhett’s cheek.

“I had to touch it, to have it. It’s just so… perfect.” Link smiled his most charming smile and kissed Rhett again.

“So are you, my blood brother.”

****

**The End**

****  



	5. Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett tries to keep Link warm by the river.

It’s cold. Not frigged, snow falling from the sky, frozen lakes cold. Just ‘I can see my breath’ and ‘I should wear a light jacket and maybe a hat’ kind of cold. Rhett and Link were back home, in North Carolina. It was just a visit, nothing permanent. They loved to come back for the holidays, spend some time with their families, some time away from the crazy place that is Los Angeles. 

It was getting late. The stars were just starting to peek through the quickly darkening sky, but the moon was still hiding behind some wispy clouds as they crossed slowly over the horizon. They would have to go in soon, but they didn’t want to. They wanted to just sit out here, by the Cape Fear river, until it got too cold. It was peaceful, with no sounds of traffic or crazy people out and about. Serene, quiet. Tranquil.

“I’m not used to the cold,” Link noted, wishing he had worn a coat of some kind with him to this little walk. Rhett hadn’t brought one either. They didn’t think it was going to get this chilly. 

“Do you want to go inside?” he asked. Link shook his head. Not yet. Just a few minutes more.

“Nah,” he shrugged. “Just wish I brought a scarf or something. My neck is freezing.” He pulled his arms around himself, rubbing his hands up and down to warm his cold skin. Rhett thought for a moment. He shifted closer to Link on the rock, wrapping his arm around the other man. Link giggled, not turning his gaze from the twinkling heavens. “You’re cold too. That’s not gonna help.” It was true; Rhett’s arms were like ice.

Rhett smirked to himself, leaning down his head towards Link’s neck. Opening his mouth as wide as he could, he breathed out slowly, pouring hot air from his lungs onto the exposed skin of his friend. It was warm. Real warm. Link shuddered, a tingling sensation flowing through his whole torso. His nape hairs stood on end. It was practically electric. 

“Is that better?” Rhett asked. As Link nodded, his face heating up with a blush, he definitely didn’t care about the cold anymore.


	6. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: R&L are out camping when Link starts muttering in his sleep (like usual.) But then Link screams, and Rhett leaves his own tent to check on him, and Link says that he had a nightmare, asking him to sleep with him for the night.

That’s a toughie, because I feel that they only sleep in separate tents IRL because of all their children. I like to think that if they didn’t have any, or they were camping alone they would share a tent.

Link would be on one side of the tent, and Rhett on the other. Then, if Link started having a nightmare, mumbling louder than usual, Rhett would scooch across the tent to cuddle him because when he holds him, Link feels safe even though he is asleep. 

If Link screams Rhett would hold him tighter. If Link wakes up, he’d whisper to him.

“Shh, shh it’s ok, Link. I’m right here. It’s just a nightmare. Go back to sleep buddy. I’m right here. Shh.” 

“So scared…” Link might mumble, still half asleep. “S’coming to get me…”

“I know, buddy, but it won’t. I’ll fight it off for ya. You just go back to sleep. Everything’s gonna be alright.” And Rhett would hold Link long after he fell back asleep. Rhett might not sleep holding Link, but he would stay right next to him, just in case.

“Don’t worry, Link. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be right here. Always.”


	7. Hotel Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link have shared many a hotel room, and while that doesn’t always mean they have to share a bed, it does mean they’ve had to share a bathroom…

So in the hotel room sharing scenario, unless they’ve changed it up recently, Rhett usually takes a shower in the morning and Link takes one at night. As they have said, it is possible for one to be in the shower while the other, shall we say, ‘uses the rest of the bathroom’. 

So what if Rhett, while taking his morning shower, decides to deal with something that often happens to men in the morning: the morning wood. Common issue, no big deal (though possibly compounded by sharing a bed with a very attractive best friend). Anyway, he’s almost done (he can feel his orgasm is moments away) but he’s been in the bathroom for awhile now and Link really needs to pee. Instead of waiting for Rhett to be finished showering, Link barges in. 

His hand is to the side of his face as he enters.

“Keep the curtain closed, I’m coming in. Sorry, Rhett I can’t wait.” He doesn’t think anything of it; it’s not the first time he’s done this thought he hasn’t done it often. Rhett freezes, his hand still on his penis. One move and he could come right here and now. It’s not like he’s turned on by Link peeing but the man is right on the other side of a curtain. A thin sheet of barely opaque plastic is all the separates Link from a completely naked, and very hard, Rhett.   


Rhett is so close. He wants to stop, wants the erection to fade away. He doesn’t want to risk Link hearing him, but then Link starts to make noises. They are normal noises, relief at finally being able to empty his super full bladder, but somehow they sound oddly sexual. Then, after Link finishes up and washes his hands, he taps the curtain curtly to say goodbye. Rhett jumps, surprised and his hand moves over the very sensitive member in his hand.

He can’t hold it back. He comes… hard. He bites his lip to keep from moaning but the tiniest hum of a whimper escapes.

“You ok, Rhett?” Link asks, catching the noise.  


“Y-yeah,” Rhett manages, one arm holding himself up against the tile wall. His voice is slightly breathy, but he tries to sound normal. Link shrugs it off; he doesn’t want to stay here any longer. It’s too risky when his forbidden crush is naked just a few feet away.  


“Alright. Hurry up. We have to leave in ten minutes.” Without a second glance, Link heads out. Rhett catches his breath, scared to leave the shower and look himself in the eye in the mirror.   


He feels ashamed but can’t help think: ‘ _fuck, that was hot_ ’.


	8. Concert in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little ficlet inspired by a retouching of a Rhett and Link song.
> 
> I recommend listening to it beforehand, or even during. ([Click here](http://goodmythicalmore.tumblr.com/post/134330353134/lonely-sad-little-water-dispensing-tab-empty))

Rhett stands on an empty stage, instruments set up around him for a band that will never play. In his hands, a single acoustic guitar. Rain falls down around him, heavy downpour the obvious reason for the concert’s cancellation. Thunder rumbles overhead and he is getting drenched, but it doesn’t matter. A promise is a promise.

He starts to play. The song echoes in the vast arena, a hollow, haunting melody. It sounds strange without the harmonica that is supposed to accompany him, but he keeps going. Closing his eyes, trying to remember all the words, Rhett puts his mouth near the microphone and begins to sing.

“I’m always here for you, in the middle of this mess…” The notes ring out, bouncing over the empty stands. They don’t matter. The song isn’t for a crowd. It’s only for him. He keeps singing, with no hope that anyone will hear, but he is not as alone as he believes.

A second voice rings out, perfectly harmonizing with the melody, wrapping around and entwining with Rhett’s music. The blond turns slightly, not pulling his face away from the mic, still singing without missing a beat. He can’t help but smile, though, as the other man steps across the soaked stage, another mic in his hand.

“Got it pretty bad, I’m a lonely sad... little water dispensing tab.” They continue the song as Link steps closer, then as they stand, side by side on the stage, his blue eyes gaze over the arena, as if imagining it filled with cheering fans. Rhett’s eyes look out as well, occasionally glancing over to his companion, watching his lips form the words, his adam’s apple rise and fall, elegantly.

When the song is over, Link slowly brings the mic down, holding it loosely in his left hand. Neither says a word as the last note floats up and away, absorbed by the sound of the rain and the thunder overhead.

Together they look out over the stands, silence and content. It’s not the huge concert they were hoping to put on, but it was enough. They didn’t need the crowds, the cameras or the fans. Not really. They only things they really needed, the things that were most important, were the music and each other. It was easy to forget they always had both, always and forever.

After a moment of just listening to the storm, Link finally looks at Rhett’s face, his hair hanging low from moisture, tiny droplets stuck on his nose and eyebrows. He smirks for a moment at the sight. With a finger he wipes a few of the larger ones away. The blond doesn’t move, as if under a spell. 

Then, with little warning, Link cups Rhett’s jaw in his hand. The taller man obediently leans down, gentle and penitent. With a soft kiss, the brunet grants forgiveness; with a gentle caress he afirms undying love. Rhett kisses back, uncaring about the cold, or the damp. He’s here with Link and so all is right with the world. Everything is perfect.  


The End


	9. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Rhett getting really excited to go on a date with Link because he planned to do things differently from their usual, and he decides to put on a nice dress and heels and let his wife help him with the hair and make up.

Link would show up at Rhett’s door, a little nervous because of course he’s always a little nervous but in the very best way, and rings the doorbell. He checks his breath in the few seconds he has before anyone answers. Readjusts his collar, his hair, checks his breath again. 

When Rhett opens the door, he swings it wide, dramatically, so the sudden intake of air blows his dress like a summer breeze, the skirt fluttering just perfectly. Link is surprised, but pleasantly so. He grins his crooked grin, looking Rhett up and down. 

It’s a medium length, which of course is a bit short on 6′7″ Rhett, showing off his perfect legs which Link notices immediatly. Maybe a floral lavender pattern, to make the green in his eyes pop. Link’s eyes pop too, completely enchanted by the man before him. Dark purple heels finish off his outfit, giving his butt a nice lift. He looks amazing. Of course he always looks amazing, especially to his boyfriend, but today he looks incredible.

“Hey, Link,” he says in his deep sultry voice. He knows he looks good. He owns it like the majestic creature he is.

“Whoa,” is all Link can manage at first. Rhett has always been taller but Link has never been intimated by him. He adjusts his collar again. “You look… wow.” Rhett does a little twirl to show off the whole ensemble, graceful as ever.

“You like it?”

“I love it.” Stepping forward, he goes in for a kiss. He can barely manage to reach Rhett’s face now even standing on his tip toes. Rhett bends down and meets him in the middle. It’s a swift peck; he doesn’t want his ruby lipstick to come off before they’ve even had their date. “You bought all new clothes for our little date?” Link whispers.

“Yup,” Rhett confirms. They hold hands as Link escorts Rhett to his waiting car. He wishes he had splurged on a limo, now. Rhett looks like a princess. “New shoes, new dress, new…” Rhett gives Link a sly wink. “Well, you’ll see what else I bought later.”

Link can’t wait.


	10. I've Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rhett and Link faking a fight scene, but Rhett accidentally hits Link for real, and suddenly he goes into overprotective mode and starts freaking out, telling Link how sorry he is, and making sure he isn't hurt, and hugging him.

Rhett and Link are talking about the old days on the show, maybe on good mythical more, and they think back to when they used to practice wrestling moves on each other. 

They get out of their chairs, take a few steps away from the desk to demonstrate one of the moves and all is going well until… **BAM**! Rhett’s elbow smacks Link right on the nose. Not really a bleeder, Link is very surprised to find his nose has started gushing blood.

“Shit!” he exclaims, grabbing tissues and shoving them over his nose. “Shit shit shit. Cameras off. Stop the show. Shit!” The crew doesn’t really know what to do, but they obey and everything shuts down as Link runs for the nearest bathroom. Rhett is in shock for a moment, feeling really guilty, but follows immediately.   


He can’t stop apologizing as Link cleans himself up in the sink. The blood stops pretty quickly; his nose isn’t broken and he won’t need to go to the hospital. He is feeling quite light headed though, from the sight of blood. 

Just when he thinks he’s gonna make it. It looks down at the sink, filled with water and his own blood mixed in, and he starts falling to the floor. Rhett catches him as he falls, making sure Link doesn’t get hurt (yet again) from the fall.

He doesn’t pass out, although he does come close, and when he’s regained full consciousness, he finds himself in Rhett’s arms.

“You ok, Link?” Rhett asks, looking so freaking adorably sorry. Link checks again that the blood has stopped before nodding.  


“Yeah, I think so. I’ve never had a nose bleed before.”  


“I guess there’s a first time for everything. Gosh, I’m so sorry Link.” Instinctively, as part of his apology, he gives Link a big hug, holding him like a baby, still on the floor in front of the bathroom sink, rocking back and forth slightly.  


“It’s ok Rhett. I’m fine now. Um, think you can let me up now?”


	11. The Physical Therapist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Link is an engineer with shoulder problems and Rhett is his physical therapist with the warm, broad hands that Link can't help but stare at. "Everything okay? Too clammy? I can put more powder on my hands if-" - "N-no, it's fine. Your hands feel good. I mean, dry. But not too dry! It's fine."

Link’s engineering job isn’t hard on his body, but maybe it’s all the biking he’s been doing lately that puts stress on his shoulder. At first he just stretches it a bit, hoping the pain will go away, but to no avail. Eventually he can’t take it anymore and he goes to the doctor.

The problem isn’t serious, the doctor tells him, but he suggests Link goes to see a physical therapist once a week for awhile. The doctor refers him to Rhett McLaughlin, who is supposed to be one of the best and his office isn’t too far away from where Link lives. 

Link is nervous. He’s not sure what to expect as he sits in the waiting room, messing around on his phone, his knee twitching like crazy. He hopes this doesn’t just make his shoulder hurt worse; he’s not sure he could take it.

When Rhett greets him, holding out his hand for Link to shake it, Link is kinda blown away for a moment. Rhett is tall. Like, _real_ tall. His crazy hair makes him look even taller and it’s almost intimidating, but his smile is kind and genuine. As Link takes his hand, he notes it’s a bit clammy, but more than that, he feels how big it is, and how the shake is firm but gentle.

Rhett assures him everything will be fine and tells him to just relax. Sitting Link up on the table, Rhett takes his arm, gently, and begins to lift it up, testing his flexibility. Link doesn’t want to stare at the beautiful face of his new therapist, but he can’t help but stare at some part of him. He decides to look at his hands, as they grasp his wrist and upper arm. A sudden image of those hands on other parts of his body make him shiver involuntarily. 

“Everything ok?” Rhett asks, oblivious. “I know my hands can get a bit damp. I can get some powder, if it would help-”

“No, you’re fine- they! They’re fine. Very dry, uh not too dry. Just… Fine.” Link mentally kicks himself but looks away, staring at anything else right now. He doesn’t see Rhett grin. 

They continue with the examination and Rhett concludes that Link’s shoulder isn’t that bad. He should be right as rain in no time. He gives Link a pamphlet on some exercises he can do at home to help the process between visits. 

Link thanks him, stumbling over a bit again in his words before heading out a bit faster than normal, eager to get away from embarrassing himself any further. Once in the car, he opens the pamphlet, really reading it this time. They don’t look very hard, he thinks. 

At the bottom of the last page, under the neatly printed paragraphs, there is writing in pen. It’s a phone number and the words ‘if you need _anything_ just call’. Link notes it’s not the number of Rhett’s office. 

Still, Link doesn’t call it. He does the exercises and after a week his shoulder is already feeling better. At the next appointment, he doesn’t feel nervous but excited, eager to show off the progress he’s made. Rhett does the flexibility test again and Link does do better. He almost beams with pride when Rhett says so. He manages to not stare this time. Not too often, anyway.

After a month, Link’s shoulder doesn’t hurt much anymore. Some days it doesn’t hurt at all. He wonders if he’ll need physical therapy any more and is sad to think about not going. He’d miss seeing Rhett every week, feeling his hands on his skin…

One day he goes to visit, feeling rather cheerful, actually. Despite the growing concern that he won’t have to go to these appointments anymore, he’s eager to see Rhett. It’s the highlight of his week, after all. He sits down on the table and when the blond man comes in the room, he gives him a crooked grin.

“Someone’s in a good mood,” Rhett notes.

“Just wait til you see how flexible I am, doc!” Link says, before he can think. Immediately he blushes, but holds his tongue from correcting himself. There’s nothing he can say that will make it better so he just owns it.

“I bet you are,” Rhett replies, with the same tender smile he always has. They start the flexibility test and Link is indeed very flexible. “The exercises are doing well, then?”

“Uh, yeah. I’m doing them everyday.” ‘ _and thinking about you every time._ ’

“Good.” There’s a pause while he pulls Link’s arm this way and that. When he’s done, he concludes Link won’t have to see him once a week anymore. Once a month should be fine now. Link can’t hide the look of disappointment on his face at the news. The end of these lovely sessions is in sight, and he can’t stand it.

“That number you gave me,” he begins. “That’s not to your office, is it?” Rhett hesitates, not meeting his client’s gaze.

“No, it’s um, my personal number. Sometimes the lines get busy here and I didn’t want you to have to wait.”

“Oh.” ‘ _personal?_ ’  “Your, uh, girlfriend doesn’t mind you giving out your number to people?”

“My ex boyfriend might have.” Again, he doesn’t look at Link’s face, but focuses on his shoulder, now massaging it gently as he rotates it back and forth.

“Ex?” Link can’t help but ask. Rhett chuckles, softly.

“Yes, Mr. Neal. Ex.” Link doesn’t respond to that. The examination continues in mostly silence. As he is putting on his coat to leave, Rhett turns to him.

“Few more visits and you’ll be all better. You won’t have to come by anymore.”

“Yeah.” There is sadness in Link’s voice. He doesn’t want these to end. Ever.

“That’s a good thing, Mr. Neal. It means your shoulder will be all better. You should still keep up with the exercises so it doesn’t get bad again, especially if you plan to keep mountain biking.”

“But then I won’t get to see your beautiful face anymore.” Link says it jokingly, but really he means it. Rhett is gorgeous.

“Is seeing my face really worth having a bad shoulder?” Rhett replies, also with a hint of humor.

“It is, actually.” At this, Rhett smiles again. Gosh his smile is so wonderful. 

“Well, I don’t date clients, Mr. Neal.” 

‘ _Shit_.’ Link’s heart sinks. ‘ _Stupid stupid stupid._ ’ He just nods, understanding, and turns to leave, but Rhett keeps talking. 

“Another reason why it’s a good thing you won’t be a client for much longer.”

“What? So, if I wasn’t your client anymore-?”

“Let’s focus on getting your shoulder all better. Then, if you like, I’ll show you how flexible _I_ am.”

“I’d like that,” Link says. He really would. Suddenly, he couldn’t wait for these sessions to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the explicit extended version of this story [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028609)!


	12. Sith Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The origin story to a Sith Rhett and Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sith Order is a sect of Force-sensitives who uses the dark side of the Force, also known as dark jedi.

It seemed like Link was born to be sith. His family is strong with the force. His parents were sith, his grandparents were sith. His entire family line has been sith for as far back as the empire records go. It was only natural to assume that he would become a power sith himself and so he started his training. He was still only two years old.

Rhett, on the other hand, was a bit of a wild child. His family was a had more common blood yet he showed an aptitude at a very early age. By the time he was six he was already very strong with the force and was quickly put into the academy to be trained along side other boys and girls who had been raised as sith their entire lives.

While Link was raised in a very strict environmental, Rhett had no such upbringing and was apt to be a trouble maker. He loved to use his talent in the force to move chairs or throw things about in the classroom when the teacher wasn’t looking. The other students thought this was hilarious, even Link, and he was keen to try a few pranks himself. Unfortunately he wasn’t as sneaky as the taller boy and was often caught in his mischief. As Link slunk in his chair, the teacher yelling at him for his bad behavior, Rhett couldn’t help but chuckle at the whole situation. Angry at his impudence, the teacher scolded him as well, punishing boy boys with the sith equivalent of detention.

While the other students were out having their free period, Rhett and Link were kept inside for the hour, forced to copy over ancient texts, line by line. Rhett was miserable, but Link was livid, furious that the other boy got him into this situation. Though Rhett didn’t know it, it was here that their rivalry began.

He was quick to understand the animosity between him and the other boy as time went on. Every chance he got, Link battled against him trying to beat him in every activity. Rhett, ever the competitive type, didn’t back down in the slightest, and no matter how hard Link tried to best him he couldn’t seem to win. Rhett couldn’t seem to win either, however; the best they could achieve was a tie every single time.

Over the years the rivalry grew stronger just as their powers grew. They weren’t always paired as sparring partners, but whenever they were paired the battle was fierce and the result was the same. Hand to hand, or with a weapon, the two boys couldn’t seem to do better than a tie and it only made Link’s hate more intense. Rhett didn’t feel hate as much, but he was angry. Angry at Link for how he looked down at him, how Link hated him for who he was. Angry at how Link treated him, and turned the other students against him.

While they couldn’t seem to beat each other, together they defeated every other student they went up against. The top of their class, the two boys were the most powerful students their school had housed in some time. Unfortunately there could be only one chosen to be the their Sith Lord’s next appearance.

Since it appeared that no clear winner could be determined in the relative safety of the classroom, the teachers arranged for the boys to fight outside in the nearby wilds. Link, as the child of a very powerful sith family, was the favorite to win. The teachers believed it would look very poorly on them if the unknown boy from a lowly household would to defeated the pure blooded student. So, in an effort to turn the odds in their favor, they just instructed Rhett to go out and train while telling Link to ambush him.

Rhett was very surprised, but not unarmed. Both he and Link had been given their first lightsabers by now and that made this fight more deadly than the others. No longer sparring with relatively harmless practice swords, nor under the watchful eyes of teachers, this battle was more fierce, more intense than any before.

Still, it seemed as though they were still evenly matched, both fighting with all of their might, matching each other blow for blow. They kept going until they were near exhaustion and finally, finally, Rhett emerged victorious. Maybe he was just better, or many Link tripped on a lumpy tree root, but it didn’t matter. Knocking Link’s saber from his hand, Rhett dropped to the ground on top of him, hovering close to gloat, weapon in at Link’s throat, and the defeated boy readied himself for death. Yet as Rhett looked down at the brunet he found he didn’t want to kill him. He wanted to kiss him.

Everything he had ever been taught told him to kill this man, but when the moment came, instead of cutting his throat, he put away his weapon, leaned down and kissed him. Link was shocked at first, to say the least, but in only a few seconds he was kissing back. That night they became more than allies. Under the moonless sky, without a teacher or another student within miles, they became lovers.

But they were not friends.

The next day they hatched a plan. Together they schemed and plotted until eventually they were able to work together to kill both of the teachers. They vowed that no one would stand against them, nor pull them apart. No matter what.

Since then Rhett and Link have kept that promise. Where Rhett went, Link would be there. Wherever Link would lead, Rhett would follow. They fought together and laid together but they told themselves it was just a partnership. They were stronger as a team and the sex was just giving into the dark lust between them. The two men could never be friends. It just wasn’t the sith way.

But their hearts knew the truth.


	13. Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link are in an established relationship and  _consenting_ adults for what unfolds below.   
>  **Notes:** Based on GMMore 1181 ([X](https://youtu.be/asXAbORrVf8)) and Link’s chain shirt.

Link couldn’t remember how long he had been down here. Ten hours or ten minutes, he really couldn’t tell. There weren’t any clocks in the room, not even his trusty phone was nearby, leaving him without anyway of telling the time in this dark place. The only light streamed in from a tiny window near the ceiling behind him, casting strange shadows on the floor and bare walls around him. It showed a dismal chamber devoid of any conventional furniture or decorations, only bare concrete walls and a matching concrete floor. It was on that cold, concrete floor that the thirty-something brunet had been sitting with his butt on his ankles, knees slightly spread out, for goodness-knows how long. 

He didn’t have this glasses on so he couldn’t see everything around him very clearly, but he knew well enough that he wasn’t going anywhere on his own. His wrists were tied behind his back with a soft but sturdy length of rope which fastened him to a eye-bolt screwed into the floor for just this purpose. So tight were his binds that Link couldn’t even shift off his haunches, which were starting to hurt from being in this position for so long. Instead he was forced to remain fairly still, with only his thoughts and the shadows for company.

Biting his lip, he tried not to shiver in the cold, but there was no stopping it. The room wasn’t that cold, in truth. It was simply that he wasn’t dressed to be sitting on such a cold floor at night. Over his most delicate parts, delicate silk the darkest shade of black, practically painted onto his lower body. A matching garter belt, of elegant lace with three tiny bows on either side of his pelvis. Then, down his legs, fishnet stockings covered from his thighs all the way down to his feet, which were clad in a pair of show-less white socks, to keep his toes warm. His captor wanted him punished, but he wasn’t a cruel man by nature. To finish off this scant outfit, the _pièces de résistance_ , a shirt composed of tiny golden chains and a variety of deer bones, complete with a leather collar that featured a perfect heart at his throat. 

Here was a man used to being the one in control, now tied down and at the mercy of his captor, unable to do anything but wait to see what came next. He could shout, but he would only hurt his throat. He could struggle, but that would only hurt his body. No, he would wait and bide his time. These binds wouldn’t break his spirit, far from it in fact. Rather than make him feel powerless and weak, he felt a surge of adrenaline in his veins, a rush of excitement in his heart, and his loins. Even in this compromising position, Link knew he held all the cards.

There was a creak as a door opened, on the far side of the room just up a short set of stairs. In the dim light Link could just make out a silhouette of an extremely tall man in the doorway. Squinting his eyes, Link took in the form of the man before him, slender but well-built, with fierce green eyes and a bushy, blond beard. The giant tilted his head, looking down at his captive, a smile on his face and a fire in his eyes. He wore black jeans, tight and loose in all the right places, with a leather belt around his waist. His shirt was mostly blue, with white cacti dotting its surface, the top two white buttons undone, exposing a chest covered in freckles and auburn hair. In right hand, a riding crop, which his left hand was light caressing as the man gazed at the scene laid out on his basement floor. 

“Well,” he spoke at last, his voice low and quiet. “Are you ready to behave?” Still shivering in the dank basement, Link slowly lifted his head to meet his captor’s eyes as best he could, and a sly smile crossed his lips, a devious glint shone in his eyes. 

“Absolutely not,” he replied. There was no fear in his voice, no hesitation.

He was ready to play...


End file.
